1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the production of hollow articles provided with at least one orifice with access to the inside by means of winding/laying down preimpregnated fibers on an expansible mandrel.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A method is already known how to embody hollow parts, such as connecting rods, formed of preimpregnated fibers placed on an expansible mandrel which is then expanded so as to compress the fibers against the internal wall of a shaper encompassing the mandrel while the resin coating the fibers is polymerized.
FR 2 550 123 describes this technique which, however, only seeks to embody connecting rods with unidirectional fibers and more particularly fibers disposed in the axis of the connecting rod. In fact, owing to the radial expansion of the mandrel, once the fibers have been placed, it is impossible to wind, especially circumferentially, the fibers on the mandrel. The excessive weak elasticity of the fibers, normally carbon fibers, and their extreme resistance would prevent the mandrel from expanding.